Thank You
by phoenix545
Summary: Someone comes to thank Iruka.-mpreg-


**Warnings: mpreg**

The thought always wondered inside the chunin's head. Would Kakashi's family truly like him? He's been asking this question ever since they got married a month ago and became a Hatake. The thought of his lovers family hating him made his stomach turn, and not just because he had another person living in there.

About probably a week after they had gotten married, the teacher had found out he was pregnant. Kakashi was more than happy, hugging the brunette until he could barely breath then remembering there was now a tiny human who was developing.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around the chunin as he sat on the floor of the living room with piles upon piles of students work to be graded. The arms pulled him close to a chest, were legs wrapped around his already crossed legs, and a head plopped on his shoulder.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" the jounin asked. Iruka's swallowed nervously.

"Kakashi, I know this is...kind of strange to ask, and you don't need to answer if you don't want, but, do you think your family would...like me?" the silver haired male had to think about it.

"Well, I can't say much for my mom because I don't really remember her, but my dad, yeah. He would like you. I'd go as far as to say he would love you." the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" to be completely honest, he didn't feel like a real Hatake. Usually, Hatakes are great and amazing ninja who are strong and respected, while he's just a chunin who's a teacher. What if Kakashi's ancestors thought he was weak and holding Kakashi back? That thought made him really nervous.

"Of course, you make me happy, really happy." he placed his hands on the small bump, doing small circles and smiling slightly underneath the mask "And parent's want you to be happy right?" Iruka nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." he wasn't really convinced. Thinking maybe he really couldn't make his lover happy made his chest tighten.

"Why? Is something on your mind?" the brunette shook his head.

"It's nothing." the teacher said getting back to work, Kakashi shrugged inwardly, rubbing the tanners stomach, feeling the warmth of their tiny child.

* * *

 **Later on that night**

Iruka couldn't sleep. He didn't know why. He was exhausted when he went to bed, but every time he'd close his eyes, they'd pop back open again. The teacher sighed, maybe some warm tea will help him sleep. Right when he was about to get out of bed, the chunin froze.

There, by the door, was a flickering blue light, like a tiny flame. Iruka raised an eyebrow, was he dreaming? Was it real? The flame didn't appear to feel like chakara. If it was chakara, Kakashi would have already been awake, so, what was it? The teacher wasn't sure if he should approach or stay back, but something told him to walk forward. He got out of bed slowly and made his way to the flame. Before he was close enough, the light disappeared.

The brunette furrowed his brow, was this some kind of trick? A trap? He looked at Kakashi laying on the bed fast asleep, snuggling at a pillow he used to replace his body so his lover wouldn't know he was gone. Iruka bit his lip, debating whether to wake the jounin or go investigate on his own. He'll go alone. It'll be fine.

He opened the door and the flame floated in the space between the living room and kitchen. Iruka walked towards it, again, it vanished. The chunin opened the front door to the apartment, looking to the left and to the right before looking up. The roof. He shouldn't be doing this, he knows he shouldn't be doing this while pregnant, but Iruka was always rebellious, so what did he have to loose? The teacher jumped up and grabbed the edge of the roof, heaving himself up.

Ounce on top of the roof, he took a few minutes to catch his breath then looked up to see if the flame was up there, the air got caught in his throat. There was a man. A man who was transparent standing in front of the huge full moon, he was blue, and looked very similar to Kakashi just older. He looked at Iruka with a tiny smile, all the chunin did was look back with wide eyes. Before the brunette could speak or do anything for that matter the man spoke.

 _"Thank you."_ was all the deep, echoing ghostly voice said before the man in front of him disappeared into tiny specks of glittering dust that floated off into the distance. Iruka's jaw dropped, unable to move, he just kept his eyes on the dust.

...what had just happened?

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked, looking up from the edge of the roof "Iruka! What the hell are you doing on the roof?" he glared as he started to escort his lover off the roof, lecturing about how it was dangerous to be up here and what not. All the teacher could look at was the moon as the specks completely disappeared into it. Iruka turned in the direction Kakashi was pulling him towards. Trying to figure out the confusing scene that just unfolded in front of him.

Though he didn't know what the spirit was thanking him for, Iruka knows that whatever he's done must something pretty good.

* * *

 **i didnt know how to end it XD  
**

 **so yeah...**

 **i wanted to write something like this so, i did:D!**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story and i hope you enjoyed it enough to look at some of my other stories:3**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


End file.
